


Hot and Heavy in Havana

by aoiaegyo



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Eggsy Unwin, BAMF Roxy, But the job comes first, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kingsman Mission, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roxy and Eggsy are in love, Roxy is a sexy lady, Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Songfic, Spies & Secret Agents, Undercover, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 15:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13367376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoiaegyo/pseuds/aoiaegyo
Summary: She's a beautiful girl and in a beautiful city in possession of a deadly secret.Her mission; Seduce the countries more prolific drug dealer.Her desire; Seduce her partner yet again until he takes her as his own.All culminating in a hot and heavy night in Havana.





	Hot and Heavy in Havana

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on a couple of songs I was listening to so I'll share them with you here :)
> 
>  
> 
> [Havana by Camila Cabello ft Young Thug](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HCjNJDNzw8Y)
> 
>  
> 
> and for the smut scene ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Never Be The Same by Camila Cabello](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FITSPSA8gQs)

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

Sheer crimson chiffon billowed gracefully outward as she crossed the floor. The colour, a burning fire of red igniting her most unusual paleness, heightening the intense deepness of her thick lash framed eyes and the enticing blush of her full lips. It was an understatement that all eyes in the room were on her, as it seemed her mysteriously bold and distinctive contrast to any other in the vicinity of the club held the captivated curiosity of men and women alike.

Perhaps this was her plan, or perhaps she was unaware that her striking presence was causing such a strong reaction. Whatever knowledge on the matter she held, it seemed she did not even let it flicker across her mind as she move with such poignance and grace toward her chosen destination. It was almost as if the scorching gaze of over one hundred people merely slid unnoticed along with the fluttering material of her exquisite gown as she closed in on the carved wooden bar, stocked with all kinds of alcohol from every corner of the globe, in every variation imaginable.

Bodies parted in an instant to allow her access, to which she only just acknowledged. Hungry eyes wandered all over her, marvelling at how the skin hugging material clung tightly to her every curve, outlining the physic that resided beneath it and how all of her more desirable assets were perfectly amplified by the cut of the dress. Stirs of attraction on the expressions and actions of men were evident, as were the examination and the slight hint of insecurity by the women who subconsciously gripped tightly to the male they were by the side of. They commented to one another in hushed voices their suspicions about this sultry woman’s intentions but would not dare to confront her.

Instead they watched the scene unfold, curiously.

With a swift glance around the many variations of glass bottles full of liquor, she made her decision. The bartender watched her every move as if he was fixated to the spot. His palms secretly began to moisten as her sharp gaze fell on him and beckoned him over with an almost, ‘come hither’ gaze. His heart stuttered and he felt both his pulse quicken in intense excitement and complete intimidation as he moved towards the front of the wooden bar top. He stopped as close to the divide as possible, far enough away to avoid her noting his quickening state of perspiring and close enough for the sting of sweet perfume emanating from her to overcome his sense of smell. It was a scent that cut through the heavy and humid air like a dagger, assaulting him in the best way possible as he imagined the vapour dampening the bare skin of her slender neck and pronounced collar bones.

“Ron Santiago.” Was all she said, but those words were caressed by a silky voice that almost had the ones closest to her shudder collectively from the very base of their spines. Her accent was indistinguishable but leaned heavily towards a soft twang of American, pinpointed most probably towards the east coast. One could not tell though if she was native or of she reigned from elsewhere.

It was clear she was not from Havana, that fact was glaring.

Her porcelain skin was not accustomed to the blistering sun and humid nights. It glowed noticeably between the mixture of sallow and darker tones that surrounded her, suggesting that she had not been residing in the city long. Yet she seemed to not be affected by the burning air that coiled around them as most foreigners would be. She sat comfortably in it, her stance relaxed and her temperature seeming regulated, both unusual yet intriguing.

The bartender obeyed her request as fast as it left her plump lips. His trained fingers trailed along the well-known placement of each bottle. The one he retrieved replicated the shape of a diamond with the alcohol colouring it a dark shade of brown. It was indeed as expensive as it looked. He carefully removed the glass cap and set it aside and in the same fluid motion he picked up a small round glass. Two ice cubes clinked together as they entered and again as the glass was sat before her. Her lashes flickered down with her gaze to the glass before fluttering back up, watching intently as the alcohol was measured and poured into her awaiting vessel. It filled the bottom of and caused the ice to bob satisfyingly in its wake. Once done, the young bartender stood back, his breath baited as he awaited her opinion of what he had provided her as if he had created the liquor with his own hand and was in front of a judge that could as easily cast him aside as she could congratulate him. Gently her hand curled around the cold glass, condensation dripping as the warm came into contact with the cool. She lifted it to her mouth and parted her rose shaded lips, making eye contact with the young man one last time before tipping her head back, letting the rum trickle down her throat and her hair fall down her back.

There was an audible pause around as those who already burned with passionate desire for her found their minds descend quickly to something more lust filled in response to the way her throat muscles contracted in a deep swallow.

The glass came down hard onto the bar top as she threw her head forward again, lifting one finger and catching the small slither of liquid that had escaped her mouth. She slowly rubbed it away, trailing her finger across her chin and letting her knuckle catch her bottom lip as again she looked up at the bartender. His mouth was parted as he stared, in awe and in heated want for her all at once. She had knowingly put on a show for him, making sure that he was rendered almost speechless at just how much he could desire someone.

“How much?” She asked, her voice smoother now that it had been coated with dark rum. The question lingered in the air for a long moment as unrequited feeling were screamed silently in her direction.

But he was able to catch himself and stammer an answer.

“N-nothing. Consider it paid for.”

He saw her eyes brighten but the intensity remained, stunning yet unreadable. Though she did not have to pay for the overly expensive drink she had just consumed, she did not leave without some transfer of money between them. Her hand reached across the bar and her finger tips came into contact with his, who were reaching for her similarly. The money was passed from her palm to his damp one and then a lingering touch was shared between them, a spark taking him by surprise and causing a shudder throughout his body.

“Thank you ever so much.” She breathily mumbled before sliding her arm back slowly and as quickly as she had approached the bar, she was walking away, fire trailing behind her leaving a bright smoulder in its wake.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

The night burned on like a slow draw on a cigarette. Music had drifted in slowly before becoming ingrained into the room, taking up centre stage with low beats and a Latina flare. Bodies began to follow the flow of the rhythm, rocking their hips to the bass and popping as the beat dropped. Girl’s with sculpted figures adorned in clothing that showed off their sun-kissed tans and months’ worth of fitness training moved with the music, joined by equally toned males dressed in sharp suits - impeccable and expensive.

She had taken up a seat by the side of the occupied dancefloor, the carved bar stool matching the same woodwork as the bar top. One leg was bent, the tall heel of her shoe perched on the bar of the stool the other stretched down and holding her weight as she scanned the crowded and pulsating room with her dark eyes. She could feel others continue to stare at her and her body as she did so, still unable to tear their attention away from the sexuality that she oozed.

But she ignored it, putting across the message that she was not only uninterested but giving out the air of unattainability. Though it did little but to spur on those who enjoyed the chase.

Men approached her then, finally able to find the bravery within themselves to string a sentence of words together and ask what the beautiful woman in a dress made of flames was doing in an establishment such as the one they were in.

She would reply with answers short and sweet, implying heavily that she was attempting to maintain the solitude she had created for herself.

Some took head and with pleasantries bowed out of the conversation and retreated back to where they had come. Others seemed perfectly oblivious to these subtle gestures and continued on their quest to receive her undying attention, their tones filled with compliments towards her appearance and requests of purchasing another drink for her seemed to be their only line, and one they would stick with. The tactic to deal with these sorts of admirers was to graciously decline whatever was being offered from the bar across the room and gently explain that she was awaiting someone else’s arrival. The knowledge of another having access to her almost freely and without the challenge was enough to send them away in overwhelming feelings of annoyance and bitterness, much to her relief.

And not that it was a lie either.

She was in fact waiting on another to make his entrance into the building, the image of his face sat clearly in her mind’s eye, despite the fact that they had never met one another face to face.

But she knew him, and that was really all that mattered.

It seemed like an eternity she waited, feeling the heat begin to rise as the collection of movement on the dancefloor became denser. It would have been easy for her attention to wander from her fixed spot by the door way in distraction of the way complex dance movements were being put on display before her, yet she managed to keep her mission on locating her soon to be acquaintance in full focus.

Eventually her dexterity paid off.

Carved wooden doors opened out heavily and in he strode, entourage merely half a step behind, poised and readily checking out the area expecting danger from everywhere and anywhere.

There was a moment where all eyes landed upon him, mirroring the experience she had had but then they turned away as swiftly as they had to him, noting the hard, glaring faces of the burly men standing guard over their obvious employer. He had enough money probably pay any one of them to do anything he asked, as his clothes, hair and overall facial appearance suggested.

He was handsome, some would even say beautiful. Tall figure, slim yet with a hint of muscularity pressing against designer slate grey blazer he adorned, dark tousled hair only just slicked back enough to stay perfectly in place away from his chiseled jaw and clear complexion. Even the dark shadow of stubble he had was trimmed to absolute perfection, not one strand out of place.

He screamed wealth.

As any successful drug lord would.

 She did not go to him straight away, even though he was the one she had been eagerly awaiting on.

Instead she stayed grounded where she sat, still watching his every movement.

His attitude seemed to be the air of prestige and blasé, yet to the trained intelligence he was as cautious as one should be with a rather large bounty hand over their head. Miniscule gestures were made to his bodyguards in the form of a check of his over-expensive watch to keep a look out to the left side – the much busier side – of the room and a nod towards the bar to watch his back as he headed towards it.

The young bartender from before who had only just recovered his disposition from the prior encounter bolted upright into action, attentively taking this man’s drink order and gathering the ingredients together as quickly and efficiently as he could. After a mere few minutes and the rattle of a cocktail shaker later, a drink was slid towards him and an exchange of words that were too low to be heard. The man smiled though, assuring that it was words of contentment rather than of speculation.

Though he was not the one who tasted the drink first, that job was of the large, tattooed man to his right shoulder.

Once the drink had been cleared of any lethal substance finding its way in with the alcohol and the fruit juice, the party dispersed from the bar and moved towards the seating area, the one that only members of the elite business were allowed to be.

A doorman standing by a blue satin rope barrier unchained it and allowed them in, no questions or qualms asked, then reattached it when they entered. The men chose and sat down inside a booth surrounding a small wooden table, where an illuminated bucket complete with a bottle of champagne and glasses were quickly brought over and sat down on it by a pretty, curvaceous waitress in heavy makeup. Her work attire didn’t differ very much from the party-goers currently occupying the dancefloor and she seemed to bend over slightly farther than was required on purpose, more than likely putting her cleavage and definitely her defined rear end, held up by short shorts, on show.

She was thanked graciously by the male, his pale blue eyes sparkling as brightly as his smile. He even seemed to encourage her as she wrestled with the cork, cheering happily as it popped loudly, and the fizz bubbled out thickly over the thin neck of the bottle.

Again, the girl bent over strenuously to pour the alcohol in the flutes before finally leaving them alone, glancing back at the tall burly guard as ran his hand along the bottom of her exposed back, clear that he enjoyed her spectacle the most.

Once they were alone, the cheerful disposition of the man changed as sudden as it had come about. His smile swapped to a stern frown and his thick eyebrows furrowed as he glanced around himself quickly, before leaning his team in to listen to the demands he was clearly laying out to them.

Now was the time to work her magic.

She got up from the stool, smoothing down the fabric of her dress that had ridden up her lengthy legs during her time in a seated position and made her way towards the drug lord and his friends.

Instead of circling around the dancefloor, using the easier route, she decided instead to head straight through the middle of the crowd. She picked her way through the dancing people, twisting and turning to avoid arms and torsos being thrown from side to side and in aversion to the grasping hands that wanted to pull her thin body ever closer to their owners. She felt a few manage to touch her, clammy palms touching her soft dress and attempting to feel what exactly was tucked away underneath. A few even dared to grab at a lower region, only one succeeding in the flat of his hand resting against the small of her spine at the top of her shapely rear.

She didn’t not recuperate any attempts made to dance with her and eventually got to her destination.

She approached the muscular doorman who stood alert by the sapphire rope barrier and watched her every step, nay, her every move with a stare that attempted to sus her out. She met his small eyes when she came chest to chest with him, his body shifting slightly to the right and covering the barrier with his massive size.

 Of course, he was not about to just let anybody wander into the V.I.P section without any just reason or a personalized invitation from the socialites whom gathered there.

“Your business?” He questioned on que as she made a bid forward to test the waters on whether there was a chance she would get through without a hitch, even though this evidently turn out to be a one in a million chance – the chance that she didn’t get.

She would have others though, and those she would take successfully.

“I have an appointment with Carlito Alfaro, it’s actually a matter of urgency.” She breathed, pressing her shoulder forward and began to slightly lean on the larger male ever so lightly, making sure her pink blush lips pouted that little bit extra and her eyes drew from his arm to his face that fraction of a second slower, letting her natural charms work their wonders. They seemed to create a crack in the security of this man mountain, but it didn’t seem to be enough to break him down completely.

“You do know that Mr Alfaro doesn’t like to be disturbed without a valid reason.” His reply was clear that he didn’t quite believe the story she was feeding him.

 Not that she blamed him.

She was sure that he’d probably come up against all types and manner of unsavoury people desperate to get to those that was his job to protect, no matter how much the flaunted their bodies or batted their eyelashes.

“Even if the invalidity is quite the looker.”

Her false laugh was practice to perfection as she feigned flatter at his comment on her beauty.

“Well isn’t it fortunate that I have a perfectly valid reason to disturb him with.” She smiled coyly, stealing a glance at the man in question, who, thanks to a stroke of either sheer luck of fated coincidence, happened to catch her eye suddenly.

Knowing that those icy eyes were fixed in the place she required them, she proceeded to lift a hand up and motioned to retrieve something from the confines of the boned wire bask of her dress, causing a stir of wonder and intrigue in both Alfaro and the bouncer. She paused just as the tips of her fingers vanished behind the red material, hovering just inches above her right breast.

“I’m sure he’ll very much want to see what I have to show him.”

The bouncer’s face seemed to flush a darker colour as his mind delightedly conjured up what exactly she would be showing the drug lord. He did turn then but he didn’t have to even call out to his guest as the finely dress man was already striding towards them, with determination.

“If you prefer, you can show me in the privacy of our booth.” His voice was as smooth as his actions, taking her hand yet standing back, allowing her to take the lead with his direction. She kept the soft yet smug smile that flickered over her lips as subtle as possible when she slid around the large man and into the arms of the very man she had been hoping to make contact with. His fingers were warm engulfing hers and the other on his right hand had weight to them as they found themselves brushing her waist. He paused for a second as he mumbled something to the bouncer in rushed Spanish before he solely captivated his attention onto her and her backward, seductive glance.

“You know that it’s rude to eavesdrop on a conversation that you are not involved in?” She half chuckled with an air of teasing, though she was perfectly appreciative of his impeccable timing.

Alfaro hummed deep in his throat as they strode in step back towards his table adorned in champagne and testosterone, his grip seemingly tightening when all eyes fell upon them yet again.

“Perhaps,” He strung the word out slowly before flashing those glacial iris’ at her, amusement and curiosity in his expression. “But it is also rude to lie to someone isn’t it my dear?” His English was laced with a moderate Spanish accent, one that wouldn’t be out of place in a Hollywood film.  
“You are lucky that Felipe didn’t eject you immediately like the others. Sometimes he can be quite…forceful.”

“Oh, I don’t think he’d stand a chance against me.”

He laughed then at the way her statement was delivered with nothing but bluntness and conviction and not in the way one would say when they were flirting.

He like that fire she had.

When they stood before the table a mere flick of Alfaro’s wrists caused his entourage to fly to their feet, moving out of the curved booth seating and congregating around the table as he lead her to sit in the back. He shifted into the seat beside her giving her a smile before turning to his staff, commanding them again in Spanish and watching as they dispersed, not straying far but far enough to give the two some privacy.

“So, what is this so called ‘urgent thing’ you are wishing to show me?” He asked gently, eyes drawing over her body but not lingering in anywhere in particular. He met her eyes again, two intensities of frost and fire dancing with one another as he waited for her explanation. “I can already tell that you aren’t quite like the others in here.”

Her teeth flashed slightly from behind her lips before she continued where she left off, dipping her manicured fingers past the cloth pressing tightly against her ample breasts. Alfaro, as much as a gentleman as he seemed to be couldn’t even stop himself from staring, watching as the material slid down her pale skin, exposing more than he was expecting.

She wasn’t going to let him see a thing however. She pulled out a small card and slid it on the table top and then she fixed her dress, pushing her breast up, causing her cleavage to become much more obvious.

“My employers are quite interested in Cuban business Mr Alfaro, particularly in yours.” She cocked an eyebrow as Alfaro reached for the business card, flipping it around in his fingers to read its printed details.

“Kingsman Tailor Shop?” He inquired as he read out the London address on the card. “Explains those exquisite robes you are wearing,” He sat back against the leather-bound seats, seemingly pondering what exactly he was being propositioned. “But, I assume you know that _my_ business isn’t exactly in sewing machines and cross-stitching. More so in, _chemical altering_ and _distribution_. I’m afraid I don’t see how the two really come into contact.”

“Fine suits and the finer things in life go hand in hand.” She retorted, undeterred. “It’s interesting that you brought up the idea of distribution Sir Alfaro,” She closed the gap between them before he’d even noticed but he didn’t retreat when her sweet perfume scent cascaded over him. He felt her hand ghost over his own, not quite touching but keeping some sort of contact. “Because that is _exactly_ what my employers and I would like to discuss. You see, we cater to the highest standard of clientele, those from the top tier of society and being of that category yourself, you understand how much enjoyment can come from the right kind of… _stimulant_.”

He was taken by surprise when the heat of her palm rested on his clothed leg. He suppressed the twinge that his body naturally reacted with and continued to listen to the professional yet suggestive tone that this beautiful woman was using as her selling point.

“We provide a service that makes people look good, could you imagine if we could also provide a service that would make them _feel_ good, for an extended fee of course. Now don’t get us wrong, we would obviously both protect your own unique branding and ensure your cut of the profit is more than reasonable, with perks thrown in from our end of course.” Her octaves lowered, and it caused a ripple to flutter up and down his spine as he felt her heat against him, a warm somewhat heavy feeling that suggested a very similar atmosphere he felt every time he had a body writhe in pleasure beneath him. Though her goal seemed to be a stir of arousal, Alfaro was aware that her offer seemed to be quite a juicy invitation indeed. Of course, more research must be conducted on his end into the company itself, but it seemed to all make sense in her words.

High society needed high quality, both in clothing and in drugs, and the latter he could most definitely provide.

“This seemed like your employer has thought this through, even sending such a beautiful messenger to deliver the request.” He flicked his hand up with her card pressed tightly by two rigid fingers. Instantly his closest goon was over in a flash, taking the card and placing it into his blazer pocket before returning to his position by the private bar. “But answer me this query;”

This time he allowed himself to shamelessly drink in her entirety, from her shapely long legs glinting with very slightly moisture to the way the scarlet chiffon parted to reveal all the way up her thigh – stopping only just to cover a lingerie line. His pale eyes trailed over her trim figure and paused longingly at the tits perked and almost dangerously balancing on the trim. Her collar bones were prominent and by god he could imagine all sorts of filthy things he could whisper all the way up that slender neck to those ears hidden behind bouncy blonde strands. Her lips parted as he moved to her face and that was where his brain fell truly into the gutter.

Would those lips feel as soft as the look when pressed against more than just her teeth?

“Why did they send such an almost distractingly stunning woman, instead of a suited and booted English Gentleman?” He caught a strand of her blonde locks in his hand, coiling it between his fingers as he gazed intently at her, unable to stop himself thinking impure fantasies involving her. He tucked the strand behind her delicate ear, licking his dry bottom lip.

She leaned into his touch and fluttered her lashes, looking intensely back at him. “Consider me a sweetener, unless you prefer an English man in opposed to this.”

Alfaro shook his head but didn’t take his eyes off her.

“How sweet are you?” He was done with this cat and mouse game and now his hand was curled around her cheek with his long fingers leaning against the back of her neck, informing her with actions he wanted more than just toying words.

“You can find out.” She glanced away from him then, scanning the VIP area, across the dance floor and then eventually back to Alfaro. “But not here. That wouldn’t do for someone how is accustomed to such a high tier of society.” She breathed in his ear as she leaned towards him, deliberately pushing herself against him, satisfyingly feeling him physically shudder in anticipation.

“Come. I have a room.” He was flushed when he stood up, dismissing his cronies and for a moment he seemed to angrily argue in his mother tongue with one of the older men who pulled him by his arm. He shrugged away before pressing his hand into the small of her back, this time firmly and with urgency.

They crossed the floor quickly and swiftly past Filipe who removed the rope barrier for them to exit the area and back onto the crowded dancefloor. They moved through the masses of bodies with moderate ease. This time all eyes seemed to be averted and attention more focused on the music now pulsing louder than ever before. Alfaro’s actions were urgent, more than she had assumed they would be as he hurried her towards the carved oak doors of the entrance. They managed to pause there for a moment to allow newcomers access to the club. Groups of excitable people glided through, intrigued by the electric atmosphere and the promise of cool alcohol on this humid night.

She managed to push through a space in the end, however she lifted her hand and had to place it upon the chest of a sudden flurry of movement by her side to stop her from being undignifiedly squashed between the male and the door frame. She kept her hand their until she steadied herself and she could feel the chest rise and fall rapidly beneath her palm. She did not even give the man a glance however as she was ushered on by her accomplice until they successfully made it in one piece into the grand hallway of the building. To the left was a cloakroom engulfed with eager bodies trying to check in their outerwear and escape to where the beats were emanating from. To the right was a huge staircase leading to an area unknown and not interesting to anyone else it seemed.

That’s where her chance would present itself and she’d grab it with both hands.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

The journey from the crowded corridor to the interior of the hotel room’s corridor blurred as Alfaro took each step in two’s, his expensive leather footwear almost sliding on the fine, royal patterned carpet as he rushed to where his room seemed to reside. She followed on, keeping up with his pace even in the glinting gold heels that allowed her more height than she would usually have. His hand, still with his fingers curled hard around her own was growing in temperature and starting to moisten with perspiration, perhaps due to the heat that the night continued to usher in and the fact that his arousal was almost unbearable.

Coming to a halt at a door mirroring every other bar the golden plaque numbers in the middle of its dark wood finish, Alfaro hastily yanked a small black rectangle in the form of a room key out of his suit pocket and swiped it. The mechanism of the lock flashed its tiny red light to a flurry of green before it unlocked, allowing them to entre. It closed just as quickly behind them, clicking locked as quickly as it had opened.

They were now most definitely alone.

The room, though unsuspecting from the outside, was doused in expense and luxury. Unassumingly it was rather a great bit larger than it appeared, stretching over two room sizes and boasting both a lounge area and kitchen area. There was a bottle of champagne set perfectly on the sideboard, resting beside it a couple of crystal glass flutes that twinkled elegantly in the light.

“Were you expecting our little encounter?” She questioned, motioning to the bottle as Alfaro similarly motioned towards her, chest heaving with deep breaths and hands instantly wandering as soon as they were close enough to touch her. Expertly the slid over her hips and around to her back, lowering to his prize. She caught a gasp in her throat as she felt his rough grip press hard against her rear, fingers indenting the soft skin as he claimed it.

“Always a formality with these places.” He murmured, slowly letting his lips lower against her jaw, pressing tiny almost-kisses along it. “But it’s always nice to have when inviting intimate company back.” His voice trailed off to a low whisper as his lips reached her ear. Boldly, he ran his teeth along the edge, daringly nibbling the skin and sighing in satisfaction as he caught the light sound of a suppressed moan from her throat.

“I thought we were here to discuss business?” She pushed, reaching her hands up the back of his fitted blazer, before laying them over his broad shoulders, linking them together. She pulled back and face him, her blazing eyes taking in his whole expression. His cheeks seemed to be on the pink side and flushed and his winter eyes searched hers for an idea of where this situation was about to go. In her hand she held the key to either his disgraceful dejection or his desired fulfillment.

Her chance was now.

“First I must see if my so called ‘ _sweetener’_ will be sweet enough for me.” He leaned forward then, attempting to captivate her lips in a tender kiss but to his surprise she swiftly averted his own mouth and turned her cheek, his lips landing there instead. “Then we have all night to talk business.” He mumbled against her again and his mouth upturned when he felt her giggle gently.

“Fine, sit down.” She requested, extending her arm and pushing against his chest until he reluctantly let go of her. She continued to forcibly push him backwards into the lounge area until his feet hit the back of the chaise longue. She retreated her arm then and watched with hooded eyes as he sat down, spreading out a bit, intrigued as to what wonders she was about to come away with.

She blinked heavily before catching a mass of loose curls in her hand, pushing them over her shoulder to fall down her back, exposing the open top cut of the dress to its full potential. Her breasts were still pressed perked in the bodice of the gown but as she leaned back, her delicate yet seemingly trained fingers twisted upwards, feeling the cool metal of the tucked in gold zip at the very top of her zipper holding her dress together. She gave it a sharp tug and the sound of it racing down the seems caused Alfaro to sit up slightly, hand shifting from his knees to rest on the top of his thigh.

Her pale skin seemed to shimmer just as the crystal on the counter top as the dress slowly began to slide loosely from her shapely frame. Her movements were deliberate, each suggestive sway of her body dipping the chiffon lower and lower. Alfaro licked his lips and stare intent with bated breath as he anticipated that the next slid of her hips would cause the falling dress to completely expose her naked upper body. He was not wrong as a click to the right caused the dress to pool entirely at her feel, the noise of static crackling vaguely.

Under the expensive material was a body sculpted with curves that stirred his arousal to its full potential, hard and pulsing. There was something exotic at how snow white her skin was, shimmering in the dulled light from above and the glittering city lights illuminating the room from streets outside. But the thing that caused him to really bite his lip was the tiny lace number pressed against her lower half, pitch black with scatters of white hinted at between the delicate swirls.

The lingerie was inciting enough for him to imagine the proclaimed sweetness hiding beneath but he tore his eyes away in hoping to catch a glimpse of those invitingly perk breasts that had been actively teasing him nonstop since they met. Those tits, though smaller than the ones he would normally indulge in were pressed tightly against her forearm, covering any chance a nipple being glimpsed. They bulged with a heaviness as she held them in place and he noted an unreadable expression on her face.

“Can’t I see?” He almost purred, reaching a hand out in order to prise her arm away from hiding those delicious looking breasts to get a full idea of her elegant beauty. Instead she pulled away sharply before taking her free hand and pushing him back into the crushed velvet seat.

“Sit back,” She cooed, bending over in a way the pressed her cleavage further together. “Relax and be patient and you’ll get what you deserve Mr Alfaro.” She whispered huskily and in an instant, he did what he was told to do, this time moving his hand to rest on the waistband of his fitted trousers.

She had a smouldering look locked upon him as she stepped out of her dress and strutted towards him. When reaching the chaise lounge she paused for a brief moment and suddenly flashed a sweet smile to the man before her. She reached a hand slowly down her body, trailing over her ribs and the contours of her own figure continuing down her shapely thighs as she leaned over again, clearing toying with the drug lord as he almost squirmed with need to do filthy things to her right here and right now.

But with a flurry of movement and a sharp pressure to the side of his neck, those thoughts vanished.

She stood before him in a stance that was one of offense and her face, which had only had a few sultry and flirtatious expressions, was now contorted to one of a serious furrow of brows and a firm, concentrated frown. Her body was leaning over his now, the heat from her soft skin radiating against him but he noticed that the free hand was now outstretched and out of his peripheral vision. Though quickly it dawned on him that the pressure he was experiencing in his neck was her doings.

Cold fear trickled down his spine however when after a long few seconds she stood back, staring intently at him. Confused, his hand shot to his neck and there something smooth and cold greeted him. It was protruding from his skin and it was then he felt the fear run his blood cold.

“Wha-!” He attempted to exclaim but to his horror, his words bubbled and slurred from his lips.

“It’s a concealed blade if your wondering.” His eyes widened as he noted her seemingly American-esque accent had vanished entirely, replaced by an unmistakeable English one. “Its also coated with deadly neurotoxins, so you won’t feel much in a moment.”

Alfaro, in desperation, began to make gurgling noises and attempted to remove the sharp blade from his jugular. He watched her slide the red dress back over her body before turning back, watching as the veins that resided in his neck began to turn black, dying from the poison pulsing through his body. He croaked as his body began to slump, his limbs starting to numb as death was imminent.

Worse was the fact that she had played him like a fiddle, and he was too blind with sexual urgency to see it.

Of course, she knew that.

And, as quickly as she had entered his life, trailing fire behind her and burning up the atmosphere surround her she was gone, leaving dead embers and a dead body in her wake.

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

She left the room in a quick pace, glad that there seemed to be no goons awaiting their suspected lovemaking to end and poised ready to escort their employer back to the club.

 It would come as a shock when they discovered his body instead.

Her dress flowed behind her as she scurried down one flight of stairs, ducking into the corridor boasting the first-floor rooms. She seemed to know where she was going this time, giving no attention to most of the identical doors until she came to the very end of the bare corridor. She gave her peripheral one last glance to assure she was not being followed before she pushed the handle down. It opened with ease even without a key card. She closed the door behind her tight, pushing the silver lock over to give the door more security.

A breath trickled out from her chest as she exhaled all of what had transpired in the past half hour and lay heavy in the air.

“Good job Lancelot.”

The voice echoed with the tin crackle of a strained technical connection from within the hidden earpiece.

Merlin’s familiar voice always had a funny way of grounded her with his calm tone no matter what the mission entailed.

Even when it resulted in the extinguishing a life.

“Regroup and return for the debrief.”

“See you in the morning Merlin.” She sighed, sliding the tiny earpiece from behind her curls and discarded it on the bedside cabinet closest to her.

She gathered herself, body and mind and before the mask faltered she readjusted the sensual demeanor and crossed the room to where white glass doors lead out onto a stunning balcony, panoramic views of the sea surround it. The sun had set, but the sky was alight with scorching hues of carmine and the contrasting black of the night. The room itself was sticky hot, causing her to crave the cool air that a sea breeze could only provide.

Her hand touched the door and pushed it open, letting the breeze blow over her warm skin, rippling her skirt tails causing her eyes to close in sweet relief.

“Does that feel as good as _he_ did?”

She didn’t flinch at the way the spiteful tone bit at her from the emerging male stepping out of the bathroom.

She was already well aware how he felt about this whole situation.

“Not quite,” She mumbled back, tipping her head to the side without turning or opening her eyes.

The sound of polished soles on the tiled floor strutted closer, the pace giving a sense of urgency or indeed irritation.

“I’m sure he enjoyed exactly where you hid that blade” His voice was low and gravelly, yet his words were soaked in patronization. She paused by the ajar balcony door, caught between the breeze that billowed in from the distant coast and the rocketing temperature currently rising in the hotel room.

“Eggsy,” She turned when she felt a hand lace around her waist and pull her closer to his body, grip tight but she was well aware that it was not out of anger but more so in protection. Her dark eyes flashed up to him underneath her lashes but equally, his stare was boring down, the expression a mix of concern and what she could on describe as hurt. She let her small hand wander, caressing his ridiculously expensive suit and remembering just how it felt against his heaving chest when she passed him earlier in the doorway when she relay her fingers there now. “I’ve stopped concealing my blades _there,_ to avoid situations like this…” She drawled out her words softly, her breath escaping slightly with every pause and she couldn’t help her lips upturn when she felt his chest rise unevenly again. “But it seems we’ve managed to find ourselves here yet again.”

Her hooded eyes looked up at his and she saw then he wasn’t in the mood to be reminded of how other missions had ended, how many filthy hands had crawled over her porcelain skin that they had no right to have. He swallowed hard, his clenched jaw moved with a minuscule twitch.

“Unless you want to find out for yourself that there is nothing hidden there.” Her words dripped with the same desire that she had shown the now deceased Mr Alfaro, yet her acting performance was long over.

This was real.

He turned his head as she pressed her weight into her toes, those beautiful heart shaped lips catching a portion of his exposed neck and lingered there, a tender and warm kiss sending shivers flowing throughout his warm body. She was not discouraged by his lack of desire and continued, trailing against his skin with her damp pecks and burning, needing breath. Her chosen spot was found just below and slightly behind his ear, whereas she pressed down there his fingers gripped her hips, hard.

“Do I have to beg?” She inquired huskily, and she was aware she had won with her words as he caught the faintest noise strangled in his throat as he imagined the exact acts she was suggesting, hoping it would be as dirty as he fantasized it to be.

“Yes,” He breathed, and she grinned against his neck, her mouth parting audibly. Without the need to continue to convince him to satisfy himself by planting kisses on him, she stood back and lost all contact. He stared hard and she would be an utter liar if she didn’t admit a flurry of yearning shot straight between her legs. She followed that flourish downward, slinking her body down until her bare knees came into sudden contact with the sharp sting of the cool tiles that were covering the floor. His black eyes followed her every move and it was then she wished to experience everything he was planning behind them.

“Please, I want you to check me over,” She started, her hand’s moving with a sense of déjà vu as they deliberately travelled over her sheer clad body to rest where to zipper lay flat against her back.

  
“I want your eyes on me, taking me in, _lusting_ after me…” She emphasized as she began to pull the zipper down slowly, filling the air with the noise of it gliding back down the course seem for the second time that night. “I want you to move me and inspect me, check everywhere,” The zip hit the bottom of the seem and she dropped her hand but allowed her other hand to move now, lowering over her breasts, drawing over her abdomen and to his surprise down further. Her hand slid to intimate levels and pressed hard between her legs, holding it on top of her appearing arousal and causing the black lace underneath to move deliciously over the sensitive spot beneath. “Please, please find what you want in me.” She sighed, her expression changing and her eyes fluttering at the gratification she was giving herself.

He watched, expression unchanging but his body reacting to the sensual display before him, his already tightly fitted trousers straining around his crotch even more at his growing erection. He let her continue like this until her dress began to slide loosely towards the floor, gathering at where her knees rested on the floor. Her breasts freely sat perked and perfectly rounded against her chest, bulging with shape and boasting a flourish of peach nipples that hardened swiftly as the air hit them.

She was a hot mess in that moment.

His hot mess.

In a movement he raised his hand rested it against his black-rimmed glasses, finding an invisible button with the flat of his fingertip and pressing down on it, cutting off all transmissions, both visual and audio from his end and to stop receiving anything from the other. He took them off, casting them aside on another cabinet top.

“What do you really want me to do? Say it, dirty girl.” He commanded as he began to unbutton his round blazer buttons and undo his cufflinks, freeing his shirt cuffs to come apart.

The way he berated her caused a moan, deep and yearning to fall from her agape mouth, her fingers grinding harder against her sweet spot. She knew he wanted her to reply with something filthy and blunt. Although she was one for teasing an arousal and sexual desire with sensual acts and teasing suggestiveness, Eggsy preferred a more obvious approach.

“I want you to fuck me. Fuck me, please.” She gasped, leaning up on her knees and allowing the flow of crimson material to fall to the tiles, revealing her fingers rubbing firmly against her lace panties. “Right here, right where I’m wet for you.”

He was unbuttoning his shirt now feverishly and when she told him the state of her arousal, his lip curled, revealing a flash of white teeth clenched together. He threw it from his body and it fluttered to the floor and in the same movement, he crossed the floor with his palm outstretched and his fingers curled tightly around her thin arm, dragging her to her feet and her fingers away from pleasuring herself. She stumbled upright and fell against him, hooded eyes staring at him with an intensity so strong with desire that he could have came there and then. He stared back in return but brought her hand to his mouth, letting his tongue part through his lips and slide across the fingers that had been toying with her horny slit. She shuddered then, red hot need pulsing through her and causing her exposed nipples to point outward and solid.

She lost herself for a moment and gave into her primal desires and the way he licked her moistened fingers so dangerously slowly, tasting the hint of her wetness on her fingertips. She raised her hand and grabbed his face hard, pulling into a harsh kiss that became a wet mess of tongues and saliva. Her lips moved hungrily and his mouth matched hers but with more intensity, his tongue feeling every inch of hers. They broke for breath and in his moment of distraction she shoved him backward with both hands flat on his chest until he stumbled and fell backward onto the double bed, made up with crisp white sheets. They crumple as he landed then again as she followed on top of him, continuing their desperate kissing session until their lips were raw. They panted for breath, intaking gulps of hot air and unconsciously moving against one another, searching for friction that would satisfy.

“G-Get on all fours, now.” He demanded breathlessly to her as he moved his burning body from underneath her own. She nodded with a ragged breath and allowed him to move, pressing forward until her hands pressed into the soft mattress, indenting it. She felt his hands all over her naked body, ghosting over her breasts and playfully tugging her left nipple as he passed. She hissed but it transpired into a moan as a pair of flat palms cupped her ass and squeezed it hard. Her head dipped into the duvet and her curls cascaded around her sticky face as he massaged each handful of her cheeks somewhat heavy-handedly.

“You know, _he_ liked the lace. He couldn’t take his eyes from them.” She murmured, fully aware where this path of taunting would lead. Eggsy would not like it though, not one bit.

That was already apparent in the way his hands tightening on her soft flesh, almost painfully. She licked her dry lips and continued, backing her rear into his hands in an attempt for him to squeeze her harder, to mark her as his own.

“He wanted to know how sweet I am, how that sweetness tasted…” She gasped, started as in a flurry of movement and a forceful tug, the thin dark lace was torn from her body, revealing her glistening and engorged pussy, soaking with desire.

“Only _I_ get to taste this,” Eggsy growled in reply and he delved in, causing her to curl her splayed fingers into balled fists and groan aloud as his strong tongue lapped against the dripping folds. His hands held her backside apart as he moved his face freely forward and back, using the flat of his tongue to rub in-between the pink layers deliciously and then the tip to curve upward, hitting her hard clit and eliciting a sexy moan from her each time he did so. He inhaled as moved back, taking in her musky yet delectable scent that only he had the right to know, and would fight to keep it that way.

“I bet he wanted to eat me like that, his tongue inside my pussy, fucking me hard.” She goaded hoping for a more intense reaction than before to give her more pleasure that she desperately craved. “He’d probably claim it as his, tell me that he’d make me cum but just his mouth.”

Eggsy made another growling noise and just as she expected became more irate. He pressed his thumbs against the skin around her tight hole and pulled it apart, stretching out and quickly inserting her tongue inside the wet cavern, thrusting it in and out at speed, tasting the tangy slick and moaning against her as she began to move, encouraging him to fuck her with his mouth.  Soon he shook his head vigorously, smacking his lips and curling his tongue in the wetness, feeling her body tremble under his hold and her moans becoming continuous and louder. He reached a hand around her beautiful curves and from the front, assaulted her hard clit, rubbing the nub between his forefinger and thumb. It slid in his grip due to the mix of his spit and her juices, but she made a guttural noise then and pushed against his hand, demanding more.

“F-fuck! Fuck!” She cried out, her voice strained as wave after wave of pleasure hit her without relent. His mouth was so good at screwing her and didn’t want it to stop. She would quite happily keep going until she couldn’t feel anything else but intense pleasure, couldn’t think about anything else but how an orgasm would rip through her body without mercy. She wanted to be a trembling mess under him.

She wanted to be only his.

But he stopped suddenly, and she whimpered in desperation as her build up was disrupted. She didn’t complain too long however as a hard pressure was sitting against her gaping and sodden hole. Hungrily she back onto the tip of his pulsating cock, feeling it rub slickly against her inside. He allowed her to ride the tip for a couple of needy thrusts before he snapped his hips and slammed into her, balls deep. Her head shot up and she screamed silently as he pushed messily into her, finding a fast and hard rhythm that both of them found to be exactly what quenched their needs.

He held onto her hips with force and rocked back and forward, leaning forward and pressing his teeth sharply into her shoulder until she cried out. Sounds of skin against skin filled the fiery air accompanied by the noise of plunging wetness and moans of lust. Filthy noises that turned them on so much.

She felt high, high on the intensity and high on the idea that she had just killed a man and was being rewarded in such a sinful way. All of her earlier doubts of if she had done the right thing had vanished, and if it took murdering someone to get fucked this good by Eggsy, then she’d take a list of those most wanted and get started.

Her clit was being twisted in the moments to come and that was what took her over the edge. The last few thrusts she lost track of as the feeling exploded from the pit of her lower region, gushing through her until white spots appeared in her vision.

She collapsed under her own weight, panting and whining loudly as Eggsy thrusted one last time and emptied himself inside her, pulling out with white liquid spilling around him.

She lay there, soaked and gasping, the tingle spreading through her and her heart hammering. It took a couple of minutes to bring her back to earth, and he was beside her when she did, stroking her curves and eyes wandering up and down her pale yet voluptuous figure. When she found the strength she shakily reached up and pressed her palm against his face, smiling.

He smiled back and leaned his head down, kissing her lips tenderly and this time, lovingly. He loved her, of course he did. How could he not after that beautiful performance. And she loved him, even if she had the tendency to tease heartlessly.

“Can a dead man do that?” He whispered, and she giggled, kissing him again, tasting herself on his lips.

“If we don’t leave soon, we’ll find out.”

 

»»-------------¤-------------««

 

The news of Alfaro’s murder spread quickly when his men found his body slumped in the floor in a pool of his own blood and the blade embedded in his neck. Almost instantly, the place went into lock down and the presence of guns came into play. No one leaves and the white girl in the red dress must be found. Revellers coward in fear as the suited bodyguards searched the place, guns pointed at those who many know where the suspect was hiding. The young barman that had served them both a drink earlier coward against his gantry, disbelieving that such a beautiful and classy woman could have the instincts of a killer hidden behind all that charm. Though in his opinion, and one he would keep to himself privately, that didn’t lessen her attraction one bit, albeit a bit intimidating.

The attention was far away from him when he heard a noise in the kitchen which had a swing door leading to the bar. With a wary glance to the guns facing the other way, he motioned towards it and pushed it opened carefully before peaking inside. His eyes widened when he saw her, blonde locks tousled riotously and scarlet dress sitting looser than before. God, if she was sexy before then now she looked like a wild goddess, hazel eyes burning with stardust and an unearthly glow emanating from her pale skin. His breath caught when she glanced at him and time froze when she flashed a golden smile in his direction. Though it kickstarted again when a suit glad man appeared, pointing the barrel of a gun in his face.

“Help us get out of here and we’ll make sure you don’t get killed.” 

 

**

 

Outside a car waited for them. A classic car, brightly coloured not what they were used to back home in London. But if fitted in to the city of Havana perfectly. The bar man lead them down a path hidden with trees, keeping them out of sight by anyone who would be watching. He held the door open to as the man climbed into the car, thanking him gruffly. He nodded but turned when he felt a soft hand on his shoulder. She stood before him, closer than she had ever been. He was still blown over by her beauty and wished so much that this didn’t have to be goodbye.

He was sure he’d never come across another like her in this life.

She leaned forward and quickly planted a kiss on his cheek, backing away and staring at him with those intensely bright eyes, like the sunset over the coast.

“I hope you can serve me Ron Santiago again someday.”

“Consider it already paid for.” He replied, smiling with her, basking in the moment before she got into the car and vanished, leaving him feeling hot and heavy still.

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I've been working on for a couple of weeks :) I hope you enjoy some shameless Reggsy <3
> 
> This is my first male/female smut scene I have ever written so I’m sorry if it’s not that great ^^;  
>  
> 
> Also, a few things to know;
> 
> •There is no Beta so I apologise in advance for any errors in spelling, phrases and my very bad grammar.
> 
> •Please give me feedback of what you think! I'd like to know if you enjoyed it!
> 
> •Thank you for the Kudos! I appreciate it muchly :)


End file.
